Aging and obesity are the two primary etiologies of insulin resistance and diabetes, the defining epidemics of the modern world. While the complex interplay between the immune system and adipose tissue inflammation drives obesity-associated insulin resistance, the underlying mechanisms of aging-associated insulin resistance have yet to be determined. Age-associated insulin resistance is prevalent. In the US alone incidence of diabetes among adults, ages 65-79 years, has significantly increased from 6.9 per 1000 in 1980 to 15.4 per 1000 in 2011. Over 25% of all Americans over 60 years have type 2 diabetes and more than 50% are insulin resistant. Accordingly, methods of treating age-related insulin resistance, type 2 diabetes and related disorders are urgently needed.